(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to means and methods of securing drinking straw within a bottle. More particularly, the invention relates to a reusable straw holder suitable for integration with a straw and bottle cap and bottle neck assembly.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Several attempts to create a self-contained straw and straw retention system are known in the related art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,019 issued to Hirota et al on Apr. 23, 2002 discloses a cylindrical plug system to hold a straw within a bottle. The plug member in Hirota fails to provide means of extracting the straw retaining assembly without destroying the assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,382 issued to Li on Aug. 13, 2002 discloses a plug inserted into the top tip of a straw, with the plug being connected to a cap assembly. The plug piece may tear the upper portion of a straw during transit. The plug also adds difficulty and expense in manufacturing as gently inserting the plug into a straw is not a trivial task. Li also fails to provide easy means of resealing and covering an internal straw.
Both Hirota and Li fail to disclose means of drainage for fluid reaching the top portion of the cap, fail to disclose means of economically securing a straw within a bottle and fail to disclose a straw retention system suitable for easy extraction from a bottle and hence suitable for reuse in other bottles. Thus, there is room in the related art for the present invention.